1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to compositions comprised of free flowing micron sized colorized fillers, processes for producing the fillers, fillers obtained from those processes, and methods of using the fillers.
2. Background of the Disclosure
U.S. Pat. No. 3,950,180 relates to so-called inexpensive coloring composites comprising inorganic substances as main component combined with organic basic colored compounds.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,084,983 relates to colored lustrous pigments having special color effects. This object is said to be attained by binding the dyestuff primarily chemically on the surface of the pigment particles.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,444,592 relates to blue-hued pigments which are the reaction product of water-insoluble aryl pararosaniline compounds and heteropoly acids (illustratively phosphomolybdic acid or phosphotungstic acid) and the process of their manufacture.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,543,128 relates to colored composition comprising an aqueous paste or dispersion of a filler which has been dyed with a water-soluble polycationic dyestuff.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,609,404 relates to organic dyes containing a silane group which are insoluble in water and suitable to provide composite pigments by grafting onto the surface of an inorganic substrate.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,655,843 relates to diimidic tetracarboxylic perylene dyes having chemically combined therewith at least one silane group, and to the corresponding silane composite pigments, prepared by association thereof with an inorganic solid substrate.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,773,936 relates to water-insoluble pigment comprising a complex of a water-insoluble inorganic substrate exhibiting anion exchange properties, a water-soluble dye, and an anionic amphipathic material is disclosed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,106,420 relates to water-soluble organic dyes which have been insolubilized or “fixed” onto various mineral pigment substrates to thereby form mineral-based coloring pigments.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,458,680 relates to the preparation of chemically aggregated composite pigments, using organo-silicon compounds. The products are said to be useful as fillers and in coatings for paper.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,650,003 relates to a composition containing TiO2 and calcined clay in a weight ratio of between about 30:70 and 70:30, that is substantially free of a functional microgel component.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,653,794 relates to a process for the production of hydrophobic inorganic oxide products which comprises reacting the inorganic oxide particles with organohalosilanes, preferably organochlorosilanes, to produce hydrophobic organosilane coated inorganic oxides.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,379,452 relates to calcined kaolin clay pigments said to have improved color manufactured by adding a blue agent to the kaolin clay pigment prior to calcination, and then calcining the pigment and blue agent mixture.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,436,538 and 6,706,330 relate to a collection of composite platelet-like particles comprising a core and at least one coating layer consisting essentially of a compound having from 60 to 95% by weight of carbon and from 5 to 25% by weight of nitrogen, the balance to 100% being selected from elements of the group consisting of hydrogen, oxygen and sulfur.